Ragnarath and the Hero of Evolution
by IcedragonCrocodon
Summary: An Amourshipping mega-crossover epic based on Mino Monsters 2: Evolution. Franchises in this crossover: Pokemon, Mino Monsters, inFAMOUS, Digimon, Spongebob, South Park, Sonic, Undertale, Adventure Time, Family Guy, Ratchet & Clank, and The Simpsons. Disclaimer: All materials in this story belong to their respective owners.
1. An Ancient Prologue

After Cole MacGrath was named Patron Saint of New Marais for defeating both John White and Joseph Bertrand, he remained asleep in his coffin on a boat leaving New Marais. His friend, Zeke Dunbar was on the ship's deck when all of a sudden a lightning bolt struck Cole's corpse, reviving him and changed him into an ancient dragon named Thundestroy.

Zeke (suprised): Dang Cole, we never knew you were turned into a bigass, electrical bug monster. Did Bertrand slip you a roofie?

Thundestroy: Naw, it was Kessler who did that by forcing me to detonate the Ray Sphere back in Empire City.

Zeke: Oh, that's why they called you a terrorist back in Empire, but you being this bug-thing is new, wassup with that?

Thundestroy: Allow me to explain how I became this... dragon. My name is Thundestroy, one of the six Mino Guardians. Our job was to protect the planet from threats of mass destruction.

Zeke: Man, I thought that Mino Monsters was a mere game until you Cole turned into that.

Thundestroy: This isn't a game. Not anymore. My Guardian colleagues were Hydrabyss, Terrahorn, Infernova, Stratascend, and Blizziarc. When an ancient evil named Ragnarath and his five generals, Aquarath, Gaiarath, Sylvarath, Solarath, and Magnerath, declared war on humanity two milennia ago, we Guardians retaliated, but when we got our asses kicked by Ragnarath, Ragnarath ended up defeated by a hero named Sir Aaron, whom with the help of three powerful Minos, Gravolith, Blazonier, and Crocodon, sacrificed himself to help us Guardians and save humanity. Of course, Sir Aaron loved a woman named Queen Rin, so as a reward for defeating Ragnarath, Arceus reincarnated both Sir Aaron and Queen Rin into this day so they could love each other again. We Guardians, turned into stone pillars, waited patiently so we can await the return of the Hero of Evolution, Sir Aaron himself. Gravolith, Blazonier, and Crocodon, on the other hand, passed on to their descendants.

Zeke: Okay, I heard there was a pillar resembling you, Thundestroy, undisturbed at an art museum back at the Historic District of Empire City, before Kessler masterminded that Ray Sphere blast.

Thundestroy: Yes, I remember being a bike courier when that happened. When the Ray Sphere exploded, that Thundestroy pillar, along with Cole and the Electric Stones, became of one body. This fusion saved my ass from being killed by the blast, so I was the first of the Mino Guardians to be revived.

Zeke: No wonder you have electrical powers, thanks to Kessler. I wanted superpowers myself, but since I was not a Conduit, I couldn't have superpowers.

Thundestroy: I know. Hey wait a minute, I sense both Sir Aaron and Queen Rin at a region called Kalos. The Hero of Evolution is back in business.

Zeke: Well, I heard that a raven-haired dude named Ash Ketchum became a six-time Pokemon League Champion. His girlfriend, Serena Gabena, inspired by Ash, became a top-class performer in the Kalos Region.

Stewie: Oh, that's why Serena recognized Ash from a time before he was given his Pikachu.

Zeke: What the hell are a talking dog and a strange tyke doing on this boat anyway?

Brian: Hey fellas, I'm Brian, and this is Stewie. We came from a town called Quahog. It was wrecked alright.

Zeke: By the Beast?

Brian: Actually by a scuffle between Peter and the Giant Chicken.

Thundestroy: Nice to meet you two then. Well Zeke, we set sail for Kalos. It's about time that me and Sir Aaron had to meet again.

Zeke: Man, with Kalos having a French theme, I thought we were gonna miss the French culture back in New Marais.

Stewie: Yeah, me too.

The ship had set a course for the Kalos Region, where Thundestroy hoped to see the return of Sir Aaron and Queen Rin.


	2. Tenacious Digimon and Flying Dutchman

Meanwhile, in the Kalos Region, Ash Ketchum won his sixth Pokemon League tournament while his girlfriend, Serena Gabena, became the Kalos Queen, a top-class performer. Oddly enough, Ash, Serena, and their friends Clemont and Bonnie were joined by a rock band consisting of Yamato Takaishi and Tai Kamiya. Matt and Tai named their band Tenacious Digimon, and they asked Serena to be their lead singer. Serena agreed, so they performed at a concert at Lumiose City the following day after checking in at the Pokecenter there. And now it was their time to perform at the show.

Matt: Just last night me and my brother-in-law Tai here were checking in at the local Pokemon Center. When all of a sudden, a bright shiny green ghost appeared out of nowhere and rushed out the front door. AND HE SAID,

The Flying Dutchman (scared): HOLY SHIT! That honey blonde girl Serena was seducing that raven-haired guy Ash into submission in her room!

Matt: Tai and I looked at each other, we said okay. And our assigned room was down the hall from what happened to be Serena's room, where Ash was shocked when he saw Serena undressed.

Matt and Tai (both singing): Just two thousand years ago, there was Queen Rin and Sir Aaron, who shared a destiny. But their love was short, for Sir Aaron gave his life to slay Ragnarath, that's destiny.

Matt: Serena was sexy as hell, and Ash was stunned. She dragged him into her room, and his screams were loud as a gun. Tai said to me,

Tai: What was that about?

Matt: AND I SAID, "Lucky Bastard."

Matt and Tai (both singing): OHOHOHOHOHO, ohoho, ohohoho.

Matt: Meanwhile Ash was undressed in Serena's room with her wanting to admit her feelings to him alright, AND SHE SAID,

Serena: Please don't let our love turn out into a tragedy like it was for Juliet, take me away into your arms. That's all I ask of you.

Tai played the opening guitar intro riff of Romeo & Cinderella.

Serena: I simply say good night to my mother. I hope that we will be able to dream of one another. I think it's time for all the grown-ups to go to bed.

Serena: Enchanting caramel that carries sweet illusions, my crossing legs that bring on sexual confusion. How farther will I able to let you go on this sinful night?

Serena: Screams of pain to take it easy, would you bite me gently, don't you dare forget that I'm not ready quite yet. It's because of my mom that I've been acting sweetly and nice to you.

Serena: All the things that I don't know, how they enchant me so, isn't that normal or at least how it should go? So be on your feelings and I'll let you in my heart. If only you knew this from the start.

Serena (happily singing): (giggles) I feel so in love just like Cinderella. I'll chase after you while wearing my glass shoes. I pray to god that this should come to a halt or the evil will come and leave us both at fault now. I have to escape just like Juliet did, please don't call me by that name we aren't the same. That's okay, I just want you to stay, but without you here what's for me to do so, If I cry would you be right here by my side?

Matt (confident): NOW THIS HERE IS QUITE A SONG!

Serena (sad): I try so hard to look older than my age. I wear mascara to conceal the fact that I'm in rage. I promise you, I'll be a good girl from now on.

Serena (blushing towards Ash): There is nothing that can stop me from the things that I do. I want some love so come please me you fool. How farther will we be able to cross the line?

Serena (sad): I know that this is true, I fell in love with you (referring to Ash), the pain is killing me as I scream out my pleas. I am not so sure if the other girls would like me much.

Ash (cheering with his hands up): GO SERENA!

Serena (happily singing towards Ash): I can see your hands reach out as I begin to pout, so I can see it clear, you really love me my dear. So take me far away so we make love Romeo, oh will you complete my fantasies?

Tai: Damn, that escalated quick!

Serena (happy): (giggles) So I'll run away like Cinderella, I'll scream my love for you, leaving only my glass shoe. I pray to god that you'll come searching for me, save me from all my dreams while away I flee. Well I'm sure that Cinderella was lying herself, it's not an accident, she left her shoe on purpose. I understand that she and I are the same, I just wanna be loved, so no more playing games, so look for me and you'll soon find what you seek.

Matt: Damn, that's as impressive as this!

Matt plays a badass guitar riff while Ash is invited on stage by Serena.

Serena (to Ash): I want you to take a look at what I've hidden in the corners of my heart. I tell you that it's complete and full of my dirty thoughts and all my needs and my wants.

Tai (to Serena): WTF are you talking about? (grumbles)

Serena (to Ash): I want you fill me up until I burst up forth and give into my desires. I am drawn into ectasy, oh please tell me what it could bring?

Tai (confused): Wha?

Serena (to Ash): (bursts in tears and hugs Ash) But if I lose you, I would not know what to do! My happiness seems to be stored in a box. I'll need to find the key so I can open the lock. I'm scared in pain, but I won't cry in vain. The thought of you hating me just couldn't be well!

Matt (angry at Tai): God dammit Tai!

Ash (to Serena): I'm not gonna hurt you, alright Serena?

Serena (to Ash): I'll stop my lies and be true to myself. So I'll stick to the facts so I dropped my golden axe, so if I kept lying too much like Cinderella, I'll meet the fate that she alone had to face. I'm really scared and no clue what to do, but should I end up just like her too? So before that happens would you come and rescue me? (kisses Ash on the lips)

Matt and Tai play the finishing riff of Romeo & Cinderella.

Matt and Tai (both singing): You gotta believe me, I wish you were there! This is the greatest song in the world, yeah! Beboobeeboobeeboobeebeebooo all right! All right! All right!

Matt (shouting): AAALLLLL RIIIIGHTY!

The crowd went wild and squealed in excitement as Zeke, Thundestroy, Stewie, and Brian slipped into the crowd.

Ash: That was a great show, Serena! (kisses Serena on the cheek)

Serena: Thank you too Ash! (kisses Ash on the lips)

Matt (to Tai): Does that remind you of T.K. and Kari kissing?

Tai (to Matt): Yep, now (pointing at Thundestroy) what is that thing anyway?

Zeke: Shit, Cole, our cover is blown!

Ash (to Zeke): I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!

Thundestroy (to Ash): I oughta kick your ass.

Ash looks at his Pokedex

Ash's Pokedex: Thundestroy, the Thunder Mino. No data.

Ash: An Electric-Type huh? Go, Torterra!

Ash sent out his Torterra to challenge Thundestroy.

Torterra: Bring it on!

Thundestroy: Bolt Stream! (breathes out a stream of small lightning bolts, but it did not affect Ash's Torterra) Dammit! Another Earth monster?! I'm in the shit now!

Zeke: Well, that's crap.

Serena (happily): Ash, I love you so much!

Ash: Alright Serena, I'll prove my love with this! Torterra, use Earthquake!

Torterra: I hear ya, boss! Earthquake! (uses Earthquake. Highly effective on Thundestroy! Thundestroy fainted, but was revived by Clemont.

Zeke: Reminds me back at Empire City, when Alden Tate was on the loose. What the hell happened to you, Cole?

Clemont: Ground-type Pokemon are immune to Electric-type attacks.

Bonnie: (giggles) I think Electric Types are cute otherwise.

Stewie: Unless you're going up against another Electric, or a Grass or Dragon Pokemon though.

Zeke: Damn, that Ash dude sure had proven himself the Hero of Evolution.

Ash (shocked): I'm the Hero of Evolution?!

Thundestroy (to Ash): Long story. When you and your lackies are finished with everything, we will set sail for Water Island where Elderbear will give you some special monsters and I will explain the prophecy of the Hero of Evolution along the way.

Stewie (to Ash): I already took out the Team Rocket assholes who were on your tail. As it turns out Meowth was already afraid of Brian.

Brian (joking): Who knew that talking cats are afraid of talking dogs?

Everyone laughed at Brian's joke.

Zeke: When that James dude pulled out an RPG-7, Cole here pulled out an Alpha Blast and those Team Rocket suckers went KABAM! The looks on their faces were priceless.

Thundestroy: I bet they find themelves in a hellish spot. Anyways let's get to Water Island as soon as possible alright, we need to be ready when Ragnarath shows up, Sir Aaron.

The Flying Dutchman: Eh, can I come too?

Ash and company set the course for Water Island, searching for answers to why Ash Ketchum was the chosen Hero of Evolution. Thundestroy explained to Ash about a legend dipicting of Sir Aaron defeating Ragnarath. Oddly enough, a strange spaceship called the Aphelion landed on the cargo ship Ash and company was on and two intergalactic heroes Ratchet and his friend Clank disembarked only to realize that Ash was the chosen Hero of Evolution.

Ratchet: Clank, these guys may have what it takes to take on Ragnarath, but, one problem.

Thundestroy (to Ratchet): The Beast, Ragnarath, is the strongest and most evil Mino of all. None of us can do it alone without the help of my fellow Mino Guardians.

Clank: One Guardian up, five to go.


	3. La Larva Amourshipping

Meanwhile in the Rocket Hideout in Celadon City, Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket makes a deal with the mad scientist, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik.

Giovanni: So, James and Jessie have failed again huh? Damn, that bastard Ash Ketchum has always been a step ahead of me ever since he arrived in Virididian City about five years ago. So it seems that with him being the Hero of Evolution, I am forced to make a deal with you, Dr. Robotnik.

Dr. Eggman (to Giovanni): Once I send an assassin to kill Ash and bring you his head on a plate, my dream of building Eggmanland, with the help of Ragnarath and Team Rocket, will finally come to be.

Giovanni: That would not be an easy task, Dr. Robotnik. Both me and you have enemies that are always a step ahead of us.

Dr. Eggman: Damn that blue hedgehog, Sonic! He could interfere with our plan by siding with Ash and it also appears that three Guardian Minos were already revived, thanks to that bastard Kessler and that bitch Bubblegum.

Diablomon: Well then, I shall send Kimeramon to stop Ash from reviving Hydrabyss.

Kimeramon (to Giovanni): What is your bidding, my master?

Giovanni: Go to Water Island, Kimeramon, and interfere with Ash's heroism. Do not fail me like Jessie and James.

Dr. Eggman (to Kimeramon): Take my teleporter. It's the fastet route to Water Island.

Kimeramon: As you wish, it will be done.

Ash and our heroes arrive at Water Island, but they arrived at their rendesvous point, Elderbear's Training Hut, earlier than their allies, the Science Squad. Elderbear then allowed Ash to team up with three unique Minos, Grunt, Blazel, and Crocoling.

Grunt: Heya, fellas, Sir Aaron's back!

Blazel: Well, well, well, you're right Grunt, but this Sir Aaron dude is younger than we thought.

Crocoling: Okay, so it is Sir Aaron, guys, but lemme ask him this question, what do they call you now, Sir Aaron?

Ash (to Crocoling): I'm Ash Ketchum. This is my friend Pikachu.

Pikachu: Hey guys! Nice to meet you three anyway.

Grunt (to Blazel and Crocoling): I guess neither of us three are his first Mino.

Ash: Yeah, I was late to Professor Oak's lab on my tenth birthday, five years ago, so he gave me this Pikachu as my first Pokemon.

Pikachu: Yeah, Ash and I have been through so much shit ever since alright, we damn won six Pokemon Leagues already. Also my fellow Pokemon and I have always tried to set up Ash with a girlfriend since he refused to have Misty as his bride, but he was too dense anyway.

Grunt (to Pikachu): Yeah, that's what I am!

Blazel (to Grunt): Easy there tough guy, just let our yellow friend finish his story here.

Crocoling (to Pikachu): You were saying? How many girls have you tried to set up with Ash?

Pikachu: Well, May was close enough to Ash, so was Dawn, but Iris was more into the green-haired guy back in Unova.

Zeke: Reminds me of when I was setting Cole up with a girlfriend since Trish Dailey died at the hands of Kessler.

Serena: I'm sorry to hear that.

Thundestroy: Zeke, you bastard.

Ash: But as it turns out, Serena, a girl I helped back in Oak's Summer Camp, was the woman I loved all along.

Spongebob and Patrick crawl out the ocean to meet Ash and company.

Spongebob: It's a local, hi local!

Stewie (to Spongebob): Not all of us are locals here, some of us are just visiting!

Kimeramon: Nova Blast! (fires a Nova Blast at the ship hijacked by Dr. Nefarious, triggering a cave-in at Hydrabyss's tomb)

Ratchet (shocked): What the hell happened to Nefarious's ship?!

Elderbear: I think we sent in Pigwards to seal the path to Hydrabyss.

Ratchet (to Elderbear): Those weren't Pigwards that caused the cave-in.

Zeke (peering through his binoculars): I guess Ratchet is right, what the hell is that? (referring to Kimeramon)

Thundestroy: It's go time, Sir Aaron, you go smash the cave open. I'll take care of the mutant freak.

Sprout: No need to fear, this little Sprout is here to help a damsel in distress.

Serena (to Sprout): Alright, Sprout, you can come with me, go, Sylveon! (sends out Sylveon to challenge Kimeramon)

Ash (to Serena): Let's handle this together, go Charizard! (sends out Charizard to challenge Kimeramon)

Charizard (to Sylveon and Thundestroy): Need a hand? Fire Blast! (fires Fire Blast at Kimeramon)

Sylveon: Alright then, let's Play Rough! (uses Play Rough against Kimeramon. Higly effective on Kimeramon)

Thundestroy: Yeah, huh? Hit me in the head again! Ionic Storm! (Uses Ionic Storm to finish off Kimeramon)

Kimeramon (panicked): I failed you, Diablomon! (disintegrates into digital bits.)

Mr. Treasure: YEEHAW! Eat dirt you mutant son-of-a-bitch! (referring to Kimeramon) Here, take these potions and crap to recover. (gives Ash and company bags of healing potions and other useful items)

Ash: Nice work, Serena!

Serena: Thanks Ash, (pulls out an Air Berry out of her bag) why is there an odd-looking berry in this bag?

Sprout (to Serena): Put it in my belly, NOW!

Serena (to Sprout): Okay, okay, (offers her Sprout the Air Berry) feel better now?

Sprout: (munches on the Air Berry, then evolves into Zuppy) Thanks, did anyone see how my body changed?

Patrick: Holy shit, that monster ate that Sprout!

Clank (to Patrick): Um Pat, other way around, I think the fruit that Sprout had eaten had turned him into a Zuppy.

Clemont: Clank's right, some monsters, whether they are Pokemon, Digimon, or Minos, can evolve to a higher form when the correct conditions are fulfilled.

Ash: Alright, Grunt, I have a surprise for you.

Grunt (to Ash): Oh, boy what is it?

Ash (to Grunt): Just hold still alright? (uses the Hidden Machine Rock Smash on Grunt)

Grunt: Wow, guess I learned something here, huh?

Ash (to Grunt): You betcha, try using Rock Smash to smash that cave open!

Grunt: Show's over, let's do this, LEEEROOOY JEENNNKIIIIINS! (uses Rock Smash to smash open the cave-in to Hydrabyss's tomb)

Zeke: Was that a World of Warcraft reference?

Nefarious: I could've used my Z'Grute's Rock Smash or my Warmonger, or my Quakehammer to smash this cave open from the inside, but it looks like that raven-haired dude took care of that.

Ratchet (to Nefarious): Dr. Nefarious, I was wondering if you'd be showing up. I heard you were trapped in that cave-in by that damn Kimeramon.

Nefarious: Well, neither me nor Lawrence meant any harm to either the T.K. dude or his pregnant wife, Kari though.

Kari: OMG T.K., we're saved! (kisses T.K. on the lips)

T.K. (to Ash and company): Well, whomever you guys are, Kari and I owe you a dept of gratitude.

Matt (to T.K.): It's good to see you too, little brother! How are you and Tai's little sis doing with that Nefarious dude?

T.K.: At least Nefarious wasn't as possessive of Kari as Davis. Plus we got your old Digimon back from Hydrabyss's tomb.

Tai: Agumon, thanks for taking care of my little sister.

Agumon: Good to see you too, Tai!

Gabumon: I had no idea that Tai and Matt were part of the team sent to save us.

Gatomon: Any news from around this island, Patamon?

Patamon: I saw a wierd water dragon thingy take on some dragon skulls.

Thundestroy: Dammit, that was Aquarath! Get your Air monsters ready, people, let's go kick some Aquarath ass.

Shopkeep: Not so fast fellas, I hafta give this monster chest to the Hero of Evolution.

Ash: That's me. (opens the monster chest)

Monkzee: (licked up the nose by a Pupruff Yorkie) I'm up, I'm up, wait, (looks at Ash) hey, Eevee, is this guy the Hero of Evolution?

Eevee: (peers out of monster chest) Yep it is Sir Aaron! He's younger though, but he's the Hero of Evolution alright.

Ash: Wow, my own Eevee. (pulls out an Air Berry II out of his bag) Wanna try a bite?

Eevee: Don't mind if I do. (munches on the Air Berry II, then evolves into Grypheon, an Air evolution of Eevee)

Thundestroy (to Ash): Well done, pal, that Grypheon should do just fine against Aquarath.

Ash and company rendesvous with the Science Squad in the jungles of Water Island. The Thiefums that seemed like a problem to the Science Squad before was acually rebuilding two dead robots named Cronk and Zephyr, so the Thiefums joined Serena's team of monsters.

Thiefums: How do these two bots look?

Ratchet: Aren't those Cronk and Zephyr? I thought those two were dead.

Dr. Stan: When you use the right parts, robots are easily repaired.

Papyrus: Hrm? I thought skeletons were easy to rebuild.

Clemont: Turning these two robots on in 3, 2, 1, (presses the "on" button on the remote)

Cronk: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kari (to T.K.): T.K., I'm scared. (cries in T.K.'s arms)

Zephyr: Goddammit Cronk, we're now alive you idiot!

Cronk: Oh. Sorry folks.

Dr. Stan: We managed to defeat Aquarath to get two Water Stones, three were recovered already by that Patamon and that Gatomon. Now it's time to revive Hydrabyss, so take this. (gives Ash several Guardian Candies)

Thundestroy: It's great to see you too, Stratascend and Blizziarc.

Blizziarc (to Thundestroy): It's good to see you and the return of Sir Aaron.

Stratascend: Queen Rin also looks quite a beautiful lady friend for Sir Aaron.

Serena: Ash, what a lovely thing to say about me. (kisses Ash on the lips)

Ash and company revived Hydrabyss, and then Hydrabyss joined in the fray.

Hydrabyss: Thundestroy, Stratascend, and Blizziarc my old friends.

Thundestroy: Great to see you too, Hydrabyss, Sir Aaron here is back to stop Ragnarath.

Hydrabyss (to Ash and Serena): Nice day, Sir Aaron, and nice to meet you too, Queen Rin.

Stratascend (to Hydrabyss): I, with the help of Sans and Blizziarc, managed to defeat Aquarath.

Blizziarc (to Ash): Aye, I see you, Sir Aaron prevented one of Ragnarath's helpers from thwarting the revival of Hydrabyss by helping Thundestroy and Queen Rin.

Mr. Treasure: That damn Kimeramon deserved to die anyway.

Thundestroy: Well then, four down, two to go. Now, who wants to save Terrahorn and Infernova?

Ash: Hell yeah!

Serena: Let's go!

Matt: Showtime folks!

Tai: Let's do this Agumon!

Ratchet: Clank, we got some work to do!

Nefarious: Ah, what the hell!

Spongebob: I'M READY!

Finn: So am I!

Fionna: I'm pumped, let's go!


	4. Broken Heart of Stone

Ash and company arrive at the Science Squad's headquarters. On the way there some of the monsters belonging to both Ash and Serena evolved to grant them the edge to survive Earth Island's powerful beasts. When they arrived, they were welcomed by a colleague of Dr. Stan's, Princess Bubblegum.

Princess Bubblegum: How is everybody doing?

Thundestroy: Yeah, Aquarath and Kimeramon got the hell kicked out of them.

Princess Bubblegum (to Dr. Stan): I guess my precaution of sending in a search party to revive both Stratascend and Blizziarc served you well, Dr. Stan.

Dr. Stan: And the Hero of Evolution and his friends arrived sooner than we expected, so we worked together to save Hydrabyss.

Stewie: Other than that, we are just fine, except for Cronk pretending to be a ghost, that's just rediculous, even for Dutchy's standards.

T.K. (to Stewie): Poor Kari was scared shitless when Clemont revived Cronk and Zephyr with a remote control.

The Flying Dutchman: I was scared shitless when Serena dragged Ash into her room.

Brian: I was scared shitless of the wierd things I saw after I ate some trippy mushrooms.

Spongebob (to Brian): I bet Squidward was scared shitless by Dutchy when I encouraged Dutchy alright.

Ratchet: Man, I thought the Nightmare Box was freaky shit.

Sonic (to Ratchet): Them ghosts resembling me and Tails were creepy as hell.

Stewie: Yeah, I knew the cover art of Queen: News of the World was scary, that's how I saved Chris one night.

Ash: I know we have been through enough scary shit. Anyways, we oughta be brave enough to stop Ragnarath from destroying this world.

Sonic (to Ash): So you're the Hero of Evolution, huh? I figured Eggman would have gotten in your way sooner or later.

Ash: Eggman tried to send a Kimeramon to kill me, but we killed it first.

Sonic (to Ash): Anyway, take this sword. It belonged to Sir Aaron. (gives Ash the legendary sword, Lightbringer)

Ash: Thanks, anyway, Sonic.

Princess Bubblegum: Anyways, let's head inside. The rest of the Science Squad would be proud to see both the hero Sir Aaron and Queen Rin return to this day.

Crocobeast: Great, more guys happy to see us.

Blazignite: Well, it could be better.

As Ash and company head inside the lab, Sonic's friend Tails congradulated Ash and company for rescuing Hydrabyss.

Tails: Holy shit Ash, I didn't know that Thundestroy was already revived? How'd you do it?

Zeke: Cole was forced to detonate the Ray Sphere back in Empire City by Kessler. The Electric Stones and the statue of Thundestroy were combined with Cole during that damn Ray Sphere blast. No wonder Cole had electrical powers.

Princess Bubblegum: I was shocked when I saw that Empire City was destroyed but I saw hope when my pen pal Lucy Kuo helped Cole MacGrath defeat Joseph Bertrand. So I took the precaution of sending my bravest and brightest warriors to save both Blizziarc and Stratascend.

Ash: Then we worked together to save Hydrabyss alright.

Brian: That's good so far.

Thundestroy: Unlike Ragnarath, who wanted world domination, whom I thought was the Beast, John White, was bent on activating potential Conduits, but unintentionally killing those who were not lucky enough to carry the Conduit Gene. Both John and Kessler were right, Ragnarath will kill us all if he found us powerless against him.

Tails: In that case, we managed to recover four Earth Stones already, but the chief of the Jefferey Village was just too damn stubborn to surrender his. Jeffereys tend to be stubborn when it comes to elemental weakness, making it hard to take what they have by force.

Prince Gumball: Well, we will have to negotiate with those damn Jeffereys. Leave the talking to me.

Ash and company headed for the Jeffery Village. There, Prince Gumball was negotiating a peace treaty with Chief Jefferey.

Prince Gumball: Okay, Chief Jefferey, what should we do to keep the peace here?

Chief Jefferey: Okay, Prince Gumball, you got my attention. I'll trade you the Earth Stone on my head for some cute Alakin feathers.

Prince Gumball: Well, Chief Jefferey, when that bastard Gaiarath comes in here and wrecks the place on Ragnarath's command, you and your fellow Jeffereys can live in that grotto cave with the hermit I sent there. Deal?

Cheif Jefferey: Deal! Just give me the Alakin feathers and I'll give you the Earth Stone.

Ash and a hunting party hunt in the prairie just outside of the Jefferey Village.

Ratchet: I bet this Thundersmack should come in handy when hunting Alakins, huh? (fires off his Thundersmack, triggering a tiny stormcloud to strike nearby Alakins)

Theifums (collecting Alakin feathers): That's enough feathers alright, hey I found an injured Alakin still alive here.

Alakin (in pain): Please help me...

Ash: Go, Common Candy! (tosses the Common Candy to the injured Alakin)

Alakin (eating the Common Candy): Sweetness, I'm yours now, Hero of Evolution!

Ratchet (to Ash): You stole my kill aright, but go ahead, you earned that Alakin anyway.

Ash: (offers his Alakin enough Air Berries) Had enough to eat, buddy?

Alakin: (evolves into Alacon after eating the Air Berries) You betcha these Air Berries are some tasty stuff.

Unfortunately, Gaiarath swooped in out of nowhere and tried to ransack the Jefferey Village, but the Jeffereys hurried up to the Hidden Grotto where Marceline and Marshall Lee lived.

Gaiarath (to Ash): There you are, bastard! (fires off Earth Beam)

Serena: Ash, look out! (takes the hit from Gaiarath's Earth Beam to save Ash)

Ash (to Serena): Why did you save me from that beam?

Serena (to Ash): To save you, my love, everyone's fate depends on you. (falls unconsious)

Kari (to T.K.): I'm sorry! (cries in T.K.'s arms)

T.K. (to Kari): I'm sorry, too. (kisses the upset Kari on the cheek)

Gaiarath: So much for true love, I'll deal with you retards later.

Greymon (to Gaiarath): Watch your clever mouth, bitch! Nova Flame! (hits Gaiarath with Nova Flame. Highly effective on Gaiarath)

Blazignite (to Charizard): You ready for this, Charizard? Inferno! (hits Gaiarath with Inferno. Highly effective on Gaiarath)

Braixen: This is for Serena, Firaga! (uses Firaga against Gaiarath. Highly effective on Gaiarath)

Charizard: I'll return the favor, Ash, Fire Blast! (finishes off Gaiarath with Fire Blast. Highly effective on Gaiarath)

Mr. Treasure: YEEHAAW! Eat dirt you dirty bitch! (referring to Gaiarath)

Zeke: We ougtha get to the hermit at the Grotto ASAP.

Zuptera (to Ash): You know what, I quit! All you had done was hurt Minos, so you can all just f*** off!

Matt (to Zuptera): You wanna bail, fine. Or you can help us save our friend Serena and change rock history!

Zuptera: Alright, alright I'll stay in this unlikely bunch of wierdos. You all happy now?

Ash (upset): I'm not. I failed to save you, Serena.

Qwark (to Ash): Not just yet, you haven't!

Nefarious: Qwark, what the hell are YOU doing here?

Qwark: I was sent here first by Princess Bubblegum to get the Earth Stone, but I got too embarassed to go back to H.Q. because the Chief Jefferey was not exactly weak to my Pyroblaster when I challenged Chief Jefferey to a duel. I did not get a chance the second time because everyone left in a hurry when that earth dragon thingy swooped in out of nowhere.

Brian (to Qwark): You damn retard, Jeffereys are as stubborn as a mule when it comes to elemental magic, especially electricity.

Pikachu (to Brian): Remind me or any Electric Type friend of ours not to go up against an Earth Type.

Thundestroy: I remember getting my ass kicked by that Torterra back in Lumiose. We damn kicked Gaiarath's ass with fiery pwnage for what he did to Queen Rin!

Elderbear: Sir Aaron, I have to show you something.

Ash (to Elderbear): Okay...(sniffs)

Ash and a number of warriors accompany Elderbear to the Five Perils.

Elderbear (to Ash): See that man in this vision? This is you two thousand years ago.

Ash: It's Sir Aaron! And that must be Queen Rin!

Elderbear (to Ash): Very good, that was your dearly beloved Serena two thousand years ago. Unfortunately, I have sad news about her.

Ash (to Elderbear): I know. She saved me by taking the hit from Gaiarath's Earth Beam.

Elderbear (to Ash): But unfortunately, for her, she was critically injured by Gaiarath.

Nefarious: We already burned Gaiarath for that, you morons!

Elderbear: Well then, can you brave warriors conquer the Five Perils?

Ash: I'm not so sure if we can still save Serena...

Matt (to Ash): That's where a little self-motivation will come in handy my hard-rockin' amigo!

The Peril of Power was first to be conquered by Ash and company, thanks to Zuptera, Grypheon, Stratascend, and Alacon. Charizard, Blazignite, and Greymon worked together to defeat the Peril of Endurance. Pikachu, Z'Grute, Monkzion, Garurumon, and Thundestroy worked well against the Peril of Speed. Gravel, Thiefums, and Torterra overpowered the Peril of Stamina, and finally, Crocobeast, Greninja, Hydrabyss, and Blizziarc damn doused the Peril of Strength.

Ash, whom had regaind his confidence, and company headed back to the Hidden Grotto. They were greeted by a friendly vampire named Marceline.

Marceline: Hey guys!

Finn: Heya, Marcy, how are you and Marshall Lee doing with all those Jeffereys?

Marshall Lee: Not well, we managed to heal Serena with the Earth Stone, but her coma was induced by a dark curse that can only be broken with true love's kiss.

Ash: Which means I'm the one to do it. Serena and I were each other's true loves all along. (Ash kisses the unconsious Serena on the lips.)

Serena: (opens her eyes) Ash, you saved me! (kisses Ash on the lips)

Ash (to Serena): You and I were each other's number one prince and princess. (they kiss)

Spongebob: Get a room!

Chief Jeffery (to Ash and Serena): We owe you our thanks for saving us from Gaiarath's rampage. We shall repay you with this! (gives Ash the last Earth Stone)

Thundestroy: We gotta get going on saving Terrahorn's ass!

Ash and company revive Terrahorn, and Terrahorn joins the fray.

Terrahorn: What on Earth are my Guardian pals doing up this soon?

Thundestroy (to Terrahorn): Ragnarath is going to be bent on destroying the world if we don't wake up Infernova soon enough.

Terrahorn (to Thundestroy): Are you f****** crazy?! There's lava everywhere on Fire Island!

Hydrabyss: We'll have to kill Solarath to get the Fire Stones, Terrahorn.

Qwark: That Water God is right! For the sake of our survival and for drama, we should put aside our petty squabbles and act as a singular unit!

Zeke: Guess this damn story ain't over yet.

Ash: Alright guys, on to saving Infernova!

Ash and company discover a tournament on top of the Earthen Mountains, on Earth Island, so some of the monsters belonging to Ash and Serena evolved to a most powerful form. Of course, Ash's Pikachu evolved into Raichu and then into Kungchu (a tall and slender evolution of Raichu). And a special event occured as Ash fought against a Mino League Champion, Kenny McCormick. For Round 1, Ash's Gravolith vs Kenny's Stormstrike.

Kenny: Stormstrike, use Volt Tackle!

Ash: Gravolith, counter with Earthquake!

Gravolith's Earthquake attack was highly effective against Kenny's Stormstrike, so Stormstrike fainted.

Announcer: Stormstrike is unable to battle, Gravolith wins the round!

Audience: You Bastards!

Round 2: Ash's Greninja vs Kenny's Cindercrest. Greninja and Cindercrest engaged in an epic swordfight until Greninja struck at the opening given by Cindercrest, inflicting devastating enough damage to Cindercrest to make it faint.

Announcer: Cindercrest is unable to battle, Greninja wins the round!

Audience: You Bastards!

Round 3: Ash's Kungchu vs Kenny's Avianchor

Kenny: Avianchor, use Hell's Gate!

Avianchor: On it, Cap'n!

Ash: Kungchu, counter with Volt Tackle and Gigawatt Blades!

Kungchu: Just like old times, Sensei!

Kungchu cloaked himself in electricity as he charged towards Avianchor while geyser after geyser of hostile spirits popped up from the ground. Kungchu slammed into Avianchor with a Gigawatt Blade, as they were engulfed in a geyser of electrified ghosts, but Kungchu survived by jumping out of the geyser of electric ghosts, leaving Avianchor unconsious.

Announcer: Avianchor is unable to battle, Kungchu wins the round!

Audience: You Bastards!

Round 4: Ash's Charizard vs Kenny's Blossums. Kenny flashed his Key Stone, unleashing his Blossum's Mega Evolution into Ult Blossums.

Ash: Well two can play that game! (flashes his Key Stone, unleashing his Charizard's Mega Evolution into Mega Charizard X.)

Mega Charizard X and Ult Blossums engage in an epic aereal clash.

Zeke: That is some real Dragon Ball Z shit right there!

Serena: Ash, I believe in you!

Mega Charizard X and Ult Blossums fire powerful beams at each other, and when the resulting center orb of energy, exploded, the beam that burst through pierced and pwned Ult Blossums, whom reverted to Blossums and dropped a Blossumsite at Charizard's feet.

Kenny's Blossums: Help me... Please... Help... (coughs out blood)

Ash: Charizard now finish him with Flamethrower!

Charizard: As you command! (Finishes off Kenny's Blossums with Flamethrower.)

Ratchet (to Ash): No way that Blossums is waking up from that!

Announcer: Blossums is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum wins and is our new Mino League Champion!

Agumon: Holy shit, Tai, Ash had won!

Audience: You Bastards!

Kenny: Face it guys, I'm dead anyway.

Kyle: You bastards, YOU BASTARDS!

Stan: Easy, there Kyle, at least Kenny still had that Blossumsite.

Kenny (to Ash): Ah f*** it, I surrender my Blossumsite anyway. (gives Ash the dropped Blossumsite)

Ash (to Serena): About that Blossumsite I won from Kenny, it is my gift to you. (gives Serena the Blossumsite)

Serena (to Ash): You're so sweet! (kisses Ash on the lips)

Stan: Never mind, we lost that Blossumsite anyway.

Serena's Blossums: Wait, I get to Mega Evolve?! How bold.

Ash and company depart for Fire Island.


	5. Volcano Grilled Chicken

Meanwhile back at the Rocket Hideout in Celadon City...

Giovanni: Damn, Kimeramon's assassination attempt backfired. Apparently, Kimeramon went to Water Island too soon, and thus chose the wrong target there. Do you know what this means, Dr. Robotnik?

Dr. Eggman: Shit! The bastard Ash killed Kimeramon, not the other way around!

Diablomon (to Dr. Eggman): We Digimon are immortal because we never die, but instead we simply end up reformatted.

Dr. Eggman (to Diablomon): Goddammit, Diablomon, those bastards already revived five Guardians so far. If we can find a way to prevent Ash from rescuing the last Guardian, Infernova, Ragnarath will help us build Eggmanland.

The Giant Chicken: Perhaps I can help you with that. I wanted Quahog to be destroyed and everyone with it, but those shitheads Stewie and Brian escaped to New Marais.

Giovanni (to the Giant Chicken): Well, Ernest, I am picking up a Team Rocket distress signal on Fire Island. If you can rescue the Team Rocket members in distress, and stop Ash as well, you will be handsomely rewarded.

Eggman (to the Giant Chicken): Take my teleporter, it's the fastest route to Fire Island.

The Giant Chicken (to Giovanni): Consider it paid in advance. (takes teleporter to Fire Island)

Diablomon (to Dr. Eggman): Wasn't that how Kimeramon failed in the first place?

Giovanni: There may be a possibility for Ernest to succeed, but if he were to fail, Dr. Robotnik, then the deal is off.

Dr. Eggman (to Giovanni): In that case, Ernie, that bigass chicken friend of ours, will be our last good card.

While Ash and company sail for Fire Island he and his friends were discussing what they would be doing after they slew Ragnarath.

Tai: Hey, Matt, would Sora choose me or you as her husband?

Matt (to Tai): Whether she does choose me or you, we're gonna be uncles of the same child.

Kari: (looks down at her big belly) Yeah, T.K.'s baby is growing in there alright.

T.K.: (talking sweetly to Kari's tummy) Hey little guys, Daddy's here.

Kari (to T.K.): Quite a little kicker in there.

Ratchet (to Spongebob): I guess those two (referring to T.K. and Kari) are going to be good parents someday.

Spongebob (to Ratchet): We already know Kari is pregnant at this point.

Patrick: Kari's a girl?

Nefarious (to Patrick): No shit Sherlock!

Clank (to Nefarious): Judging by your choice to side with us rather than Eggman, I am sure that you would be able to accept a full pardon after already helping me, Ratchet and Qwark defeat the Loki Master back in Uzo City.

Nefarious: Of course I swear the blarg that I wanted to tear that bastard Kimeramon limb from limb so I can use the torn limbs to beat up his big, squishy carcass, so I consider Ash my friend.

Ash: Thanks for acknowlegding me Nefarious, so when this shit with Ragnarath is over with, (pulls out a small open box with a daimond ring in it) Serena, will you marry me?

Serena (excited): YES, YES, YES!

Zeke (confused): Damn, heard that from here.

Ash and company arrive at Fire Island, hoping to awaken Infernova, but something is wrong. Ernie the Giant Chicken by himself was already planning to attack Ash and company as they disembarked at Fire Island.

Thundestroy: Dammit, another assassin! Gird your loins guys, let's barbecue this chicken! Takeru-kun, get your pregnant wife to safety!

Angemon (to the Giant Chicken): I won't let you harm Kari! Hand of Fate! (fires off Hand of Fate at the Giant Chicken)

The Giant Chicken: Dammit, stuck in glass, damn particle beams!

Crocodon: I'll go break his wings! Epic Jaws! (crushes the Giant Chicken's wings with Epic Jaws)

The Giant Chicken (scared in pain): BAGAAAW!

Gravolith: Going up? Earth Pillar! (uses Earth Pillar to launch the Giant Chicken upward)

Angewoman: How dare this bird attack us! Mirakyo Arrow! (shoots the Giant Chicken)

Ernie the Giant Chicken coughed out blood, helpless as the Mirakyo Arrow that impaled him carried him to the Lavafields of Fire Island, where Jessie, James, and Meowth, find themselves stranded on a rock in the river of lava.

The Giant Chicken (gasping): Giovanni sent me to rescue you three shitheads... (plummets into the lava below after the Mirakyo Arrow disappears)

Mr. Treasure: YEEHAW! Eat dirt you bigass bitch bird! (referring to the Giant Chicken)

Meowth (to Jessie and James): Oh shit, that bigass chicken was sent to save us, but fell into the lava.

Jessie: Goddammit, could this be any worse?

James: Um guys, we have a problem.

Seviper and Koffing (both saying): They're here, fellow grubs.

Grubling Soldier: Surround them!

Jessie: Seviper, Koffing, what the hell are you doing you damn traitors?

Grubling Knight: They work for me now. Take these three shitheads into custody.

Ash and company meet the forces of the Grubling Knight in the Canyons of Fire Island.

Grubling Knight: Are you the Hero of Evolution?

Ash (to Grubling Knight): Yeah, I am.

Grubling Knight (to Ash): It appears we have an enemy in common.

Ash: (peers into a cage containing Jessie, James, and Meowth) Team Rocket!

Knuckles: Well, my attempt to persuade the Grubling Knight to help you, Hero of Evolution, was quite sucessful.

Sonic (to Knuckles): Well done pal.

Grubling Knight (to Ash): Let me tell you what. You already intercepted the Giant Chicken's rescue of these shitheads, (referring to Jessie, James, and Meowth) so my five Fire Stones are all yours, no questions asked.

Ash and company revive Infernova, and Infernova joins the fray.

Infernova: Well, looks like all my Guardian buddies are up already! Guess I'm the last piece.

Stratascend: Looks like the road to destroying Ragnarath for good is upon us then.

Thundestroy: Half as long, but twice as bright.

Infernova (to Ash): You must be Sir Aaron, huh? Thanks for helping us defeat Ragnarath then and now. Let's head over to the Blackened Rocks to finish this shit once and for all.

Solarath: Shit! The Hero of Evolution has revived all six Guardians! I better report this to those who made the deal with Ragnarath!

Solarath flew to Celadon City to report the bad news to Giovanni and Dr. Eggman.

Solarath: Are you the bastards who made the deal with Ragnarath himself?

Giovanni (to Solarath): Any news of the Team Rocket distress signal from Fire Island?

Solarath: Shit! The Hero of Evolution has already revived all six Guardian Minos!

Giovanni (to Dr. Eggman): You know what, Dr. Robotnik, my deal with you is off! Team Rocket is officially finished forever!

Dr. Eggman (to Giovanni): You're threatening to disband Team Rocket?! Must I do everything myself?

Giovanni: Solarath, take Dr. Robotnik, and go now, leave this region and never return!

Solarath and Dr. Eggman are banished from the Kanto Region by Giovanni, never to return, and as a result, Team Rocket has officially disbanded, and all paths converge on the Blackened Rocks. Will Ash and company save the world by preventing Dr. Eggman from reviving Ragnarath? Or will Eggman unleash Ragnarath and an era of mass destruction?


	6. Beelzerath the Final Showdown

Ash and company confront Dr. Eggman at the Blackened Rocks.

Dr. Eggman: You're too late!

Ash (to Dr. Eggman): (holds the Lightbringer in both hands) You will not get away with this, Eggman!

Shadow (to Dr. Eggman): Yes, Doctor, you're going straight to hell!

Dr. Eggman: With all five of the Ragnarath Stones, Ragnarath will help me build Eggmanland.

Ash (to Dr. Eggman): You BASTARD!

Ragnarath (to Dr. Eggman): You served me well, pawn! Now you will die!

Dr. Eggman: Wha? Why me?! Oh no, gotta go! (flies away in terror)

Ragnarath: I HAVE RETURNED!

Stewie: That's it! We're all in a heap of f****** trouble!

Ragnarath: Yes you are f***** and you're shit out of luck. Now I am back and my c*** you will suck. This world will be mine, and you are first in line. You have brought me the Stones and now YOU ARE ALL GONNA DIE!

Thundestroy (to Ragnarath): Kessler told me about you. We ain't gonna let it happen!

Matt (to Ragnarath): You motherf*****, we challenge you to a rock-off!

Marceline: Give us one chance to rock your socks off!

Ragnarath (shocked): F***! (breathes out fire) F***! (breathes out fire) F***! (breathes out fire) F***! (breathes out fire) F***********! (breathes out fire) And so the Demon Code prevents me from delining a rock-off challenge, so what the hell are your terms, and what is the ca-a-a-a-atch?

Matt (to Ragnarath): If we win this, you'll have to take your sorry ass back to hell, and also you will have to pay all our rents.

Ragnarath: And what if I win?

Ratchet (to Ragnarath): Then you can take Qwark back to hell.

Nefarious (to Ratchet): Are you insane?

Shadow (to Nefarious): Trust me Nefarious, this is the only way.

Bonnie: (giggles) I don't get it.

Qwark (to Ragnarath): To be your little bitch!

Ragnarath: FINE! Let the rock-off begin! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (plays guitar riff)

Ragnarath: I'm the Beast and I love metal! (plays guitar riff)

Ragnarath: Check this riff, it's goddamn tasty! (plays the opening riff of the Devil Went to Georgia)

Ragnarath: Ragnarath opened up his case and said "I'll start this show" and a fire from his fingertips came lighting up his bow. And he pulled the bow across the strings and it made an evil hiss, and a band of demon dragons joined in and they sounded something LIKE THIS!

Aquarath, Gaiarath, Sylvarath, Solarath, and Magnerath play on their own instruments.

Ragnarath: I am the Devil, I can do what I want. Whatever I got I'm gonna flaunt. I'm just assuming that you all have already lost! (plays guitar riff then flashes a bookcase full of women's underwear)

Ragnarath: I can't wait to take Qwark back to hell! I'm gonna fill him with my hot demon gel! I'll make him squeal like The Scarlet Pimpernel! (plays guitar riff while pretending to hump Qwark)

The thought of Ragnarath raping Qwark triggered Brian to puke so hard that Qwark intentionally aimed Brian's puking at Ragnarath, immediatedly stopping Ragnarath's jam.

Ragnarath: OH F***, I'M COVERED IN F****** PUKE! OH SHIT!

Brian: I think it's all gone. I think it's all gone. (pukes)

Sonic: Okay guys, let's finish what we started!

Clemont (shocked): There's just no way that we can win that was a masterpiece!

Finn (to Clemont): Listen to me.

Qwark: He is a villain that is neither robot nor squishy. (referring to Ragnarath)

Ratchet (to Qwark): GODDAMMIT QWARK! He's going to make you his sex slave. (referring to Ragnarath)

Spongebob (to Qwark): You're gonna gargle mayonaise!

Patrick (scared): No...

Marceline: Unless we bust a massive monster mammajam.

Clank (to Ratchet): Dude, we've been through so much shit.

Ash (to Serena): Rescued a princess with true love's kiss.

Serena (to Ash): (blushing) Oh, Ash!

Ash and Company (all singing): Now it's time to blow this sucker down! (referring to Ragnarath.)

Serena: I'm the number one princess in that whole wide world so make sure you know by heart how to treat me!

Matt (to Tai): Come on Tai, bring the thunder!

Serena: Got it! (Matt and Tai play the opening riff of World is Mine)

Serena (to Ash): Number one, you must notice how my hairstyle's different from how I look everyday. Number two, make sure that you look closely at my shoes, okay? Number three, meaning three words, I love you. You should listen when I open my mouth and speak to you. If you understand, then do something now about my open right hand!

Serena (to Ash): It's not like I'm being selfish and trying to bother you. I just want to let you know from the heart that I'm the best to you because I'm the number one princess in that whole wide world. You will notice me hey-hey, it's quite impossible to make me away.

Serena (to Ragnarath): Who do you think the hell I am? Now I want to eat something sweet right now. Right now you hear?

Matt: Come on Tai, let's fight his music (referring to Ragnarath) with OUR MUSIC!

Serena (to Ash): (squeals in excitement) Flaws? I think you mean adorable mistakes!

Serena (to Ragnarath): You weren't allowed to complain, okay, I'm saying, aren't you listening to what I'm saying? HEY!

Serena (to Ash): Oh, and also, a little pony that is white, that should be obvious, come and pick me up. If you get it now, kneel before me, take my hand and say "My Princess." It's not like I'm difficult or selfish or anything like that. However, you should know that it is okay to scold me every once in a while. In this world, a prince who truly loves me. About time you noticed hey-hey that both my hands are empty, but you are quite such a dense prince.

Serena (to Ragnarath): OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Serena (to Ash): Hurry up and notice me now.

Serena (to Ragnarath): HEY! It's obvious, that you still do not understand, do not understand AT AAAAAAALLLLLLL! (Tai plays guitar riff)

Serena (to Ash): Many, many strawberries on a shortcake.

Matt (to Tai): Come on Tai, now it's time to blow doors down.

Tai (to Matt): I hear you, Matthew, now it's time to blow doors down.

Matt: Light up the stage, now it's time for a showdown.

Tai (to Ragnarath): We'll bend you over and we'll take it to Brown Town.

Serena (to Ash): Using special eggs to make melting rich pudding!

Matt: Now we got to blow this sucker down! (referring to Ragnarath)

Serena (to Ash): Please don't think that I'm such as selfish brat.

Matt (to Tai): COME ON TAI, NOW IT'S TIME TO BLOW DOORS DOWN!

Tai (to Ragnarath): WE'LL PILEDRIVE YA, PREPARE FOR A SMACKDOWN!

Serena (to Ragnarath): I can do it if I really want to. You'll regret whether it's now or later!

Nefarious (shocked): (plays violin riff sound)

Ash (to Ragnarath): Yo Antichrista, Ragnarath!

Omnimon: Fire Sword! (swings Fire Sword at Ragnarath)

Ash (to Ragnarath): We know your weakness, our rock it sauce!

Omnimon: Supreme Cannon! (Fires Supreme Cannon at Ragnarath)

Ash (to Ragnarath): We'll rock the casbah and blow your mind!

Omnimon: Fire Sword! (swings Fire Sword at Ragnarath)

Ash (to Ragnarath): We will defeat you, for all that's alive!

Omnimon: Supreme Cannon! (Fires Supreme Cannon at Ragnarath)

Ash (to Ragnarath): You hold the scepter, we hold the key! (flashes the Lightbringer)

Omnimon: Fire Sword! (swings Fire Sword at Ragnarath)

Ash (to Ragnarath): You are the Devil, we are the D!

Omnimon: Supreme Cannon! (Fires Supreme Cannon at Ragnarath)

Ratchet, Clank, Qwark, and Nefarious fire off their R.Y.N.O. VI Protosuits at Ragnarath while Ash and company repeatedly sing "We are the D." The Six Guardian Minos then all proceed to firing concentrated elemental lasers beams at Ragnarath while Ratchet, Clank, Qwark, and Nefarious unleash a Bio Force Gun blast upon Ragnarath.

Ragnarath (exausted): YOU GUYS ARE F****** LAME! COME ON QWARK, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME! TASTE EXTINCTION F*****!

Ash: NOOOOOO! (flings the Lightbringer, causing Ragnarath's horn to break off, then Ash hugs Serena from behind)

Ragnarath: OH F***! YOU BASTARDS BROKE MY F****** HORN! OH SHIT!

Ash (to Ragnarath): Go back to hell, where you shall remain, until you are complete again!

Ragnarath: NOOOOOOOOO! (ends up swallowed feet-first by a portal to Hell) F*** YOU ASH! AND F*** YOU KESSLER! I'LL GET YOU, HERO OF EVOLUTION! (portal to Hell closes)

Mr. Treasure: YEEHAW! Eat dirt you demon bitch from hell! (referring to Ragnarath)

As Ragnarath was banished to Hell, the Ragnarath Stones banished themselves from the Blackened Rocks, never again in mortal sight. Ragnarath's Five Generals decided to move on and Kessler reappeared to congradulate Ash and company for defeating Ragnarath.

Kessler (to Ash): Well done, Hero of Evolution, you have done what I could not. You saved humanity itself from extinction. Thank you for all mankind. (disappears)

Comic Book Guy: Worst prophecy ever!

Sandy (to Comic Book Guy): Would you get the hell out of here?

Zeke: Two things happened about this prophecy. It came, and it was f****** awesome!

Spongebob (to Zeke): Yeah, but if Mr. Krabs heard any of it, we would've ended up having to paint the Krusty Krab all night.

Ratchet: Well, that's another planet saved alright. Well, let's just give Nefarious the full pardon.

Nefarious: Well, I had enough running away from the law, so you guys can just bring proof of my good deeds anyway.

Serena (to Ash): Hey of course, because I'm your number one princess in that whole wide world. You kept quite a good eye on me, for if not we could've ended up where we don't know, but you hugged me from the back, it was so sudden haste.

Zephyr: We could've been dead anyway.

Cronk (to Zephyr): Was that Cloudles the little white horse Serena was talking about?

Cloudles (confused): Hrm?

Serena (to Ash): Hey, baby. (kisses Ash on the lips, causing Kari to squeal in excitement and Matt plays the finishing riff of World is Mine)


	7. Kalos Royal Wedding

The loathesome demon dragon Ragnarath has had his ass kicked for all time thanks to the combined efforts of Ash and his friends. Our heroes returned home and a big day was ahead of them. Ash and Serena were getting married, despite the young age of 16.

Zeke: We are gathered here today to celebrate the joyous marriage of the hero Ash Ketchum and the princess Serena Gabena. These two will be happily together till death will do them part. Ash, do you take Serena as your lawfully wedded wife?

Ash (to Serena): I do.

Zeke: Serena, do you take Ash as your lawfully wedded husband?

Serena (to Ash): I do.

Zeke: Well, that does it, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride anyway.

Ash and Serena kiss.

Ratchet: Well, Clank, nice job affording everything for the wedding.

Clank: Well, I had help from Brian and Stewie.

Ratchet: Nice job having Nefarious as the overhead amplifier.

Brian: Alright y'all, this is a song recommended by my buddy Clank.

Nefarious: (plays Kokoro by Kagamine Rin)

Stewie (looking at a wedding photo): That's odd. Cole and Trish's wedding picture just totally turned into that of Ash and Serena.

Ratchet (to Stewie): Yeah, sometimes the universe simply corrects itself.

After Ash and Serena cut the cake, they flew on the back of Ash's Charizard.

Serena (to Ash): You're right, it is beautiful up here.

Ash (to Serena): Not as beautiful as you. (kisses Serena on the lips)

Stewie (to viewers): And they all lived happily ever after, so that's all, folks. You could um.. buy some merch on your way out.

The End


End file.
